


Lumie the Raposa's Totally Heroic and Happily Drawn Adventure!!!

by tarotortwindrill



Series: Drawn To Life Left Behind [1]
Category: Drawn to Life (Video Game)
Genre: (somewhat), Drabble Sequence, Gen, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotortwindrill/pseuds/tarotortwindrill
Summary: Lumie is a very special Raposa, with white fur and bright red eyes! Lumie always dreams of going on big adventures and helping out everyone he meets! And now that he's found the Legendary Prismatic Sword, he'll take the chance to finally go on the adventure of his dreams! That's what heroes do, right?
Series: Drawn To Life Left Behind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124963





	Lumie the Raposa's Totally Heroic and Happily Drawn Adventure!!!

Hooray! Hooray! Today’s a brand new day! Ruffled hair, bright eyes, bright smiles, brighter day...what could be good-er? ...Better-er?  _ Well, _ he smiled,  _ I’ll figure it out eventually! _ He saw himself in the glassy mirror where he could look at his pale fur and not-so-pale eyes whenever he could! The thing was, he didn’t really know why he looked like he did. Mommy had brown fur, and her eyes were kind-of sort-of pale. Mommy always worked a lot. But she told him he was born with a special thought, and that caused him to look different. Or maybe that wasn’t the right word. He couldn’t remember, but that was fine.

Where was Mommy? Was Mommy working? Was Mommy alone? Was Mommy alright? Maybe he should check, just in case! ...Oh! Mommy was alright, but also busy. Mommy always worked a lot. But Mommy liked working, so that was fine. Mommy had to work often. Since she liked working, that only meant good things. He liked good things. Bad things made him sad. 

But this day was brand new! Why would bad things happen when everything feels so good? Good means good! Good...means good, right?

“Good means good,” he said to himself, a smile on his face. He knew Mommy saw him smile, because she smiled too! He liked it when Mommy smiled. Mommy’s smiles made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“Hello, Lumie. Why don’t you go play outside for a bit?” Mommy always had the best advice, especially when she was working! Not to mention Lumie liked, no,  _ loved _ playing outside!!

“Okay! Bye, Mommy!”

Today would be a brand new day! Outside! Yay!


End file.
